


A Late Afternoon

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, KH Secret Santa 2019, Picnics, if you're looking for fluff this is it, post kh3, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: One sunny late afternoon in Twilight Town, Xion waits for Kairi to come back from her training to take her out to a picnic.
Relationships: Kairi/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Late Afternoon

Xion paced lazily across the train station of Twilight Town, her eyes, again, glued to the phone in her hand. She was way too early, still having so much time left until the train arrived, but she had everything set up already, nothing else to do anymore.    
  
So, she simply tried to pass some time focusing on her gummiphone.   
  
It was a cloudless late afternoon, the sun was slowly beginning to set, dipping the sky in the usual known deep orange. The train station wasn’t much crowded, the normal amount of people coming and going, meeting their families or loved ones, coming home from work. And then there was Xion, right in the middle of it.   
  
She leaned herself against a wall to dip out of the busy crowd, bending her leg to place her foot against it. Lazily she scrolled through the social media accounts she had installed on her phone, refreshing it over and over, but nothing really got her attention. Which was a real bummer, because she still had some time left.   
  
Already wanting to tuck the phone back into the pocket of her jacket, her eyes landed on the sudden notification that popped up, immediately dropping her foot from the wall to stand up straight. She smiled as she saw the name of the person, tapping on the notification to read it fully.   
  
_ “Just arrived in Twilight Town! Should be there soon! :D“ _ _  
_ _  
_ Xion’s heart fluttered at the simple message, her excitement rising.    
  
_ “I’m at the station already. Waiting for you there c:” _   


Quickly she typed the response, her smile never vanishing. They exchanged a few more messages and Xion was glad time seemed to pass way faster now, now knowing how close she was.    
  
And in no time a voice announced the arrival of the train.    
  
She tucked her phone away into her pocket and looked around, walking up to the place the train was supposed to stop. A few more people followed her as well and it became somewhat crowded at the station now, but all Xion had her eyes on was looking for  _ her _ .   
  
People got off and on the train and almost as the last person to get off, Xion finally saw her.    
  
“Kairi!” Xion called out to her, waving from behind the crowd in hopes to get her attention. And Kairi turned her head to her and quickly waved back, slipping between the people to reach Xion the fastest way. Xion stepped forward as well, meeting her halfway.    
  
With a giggle they fell into each other’s arms, hugging the other close.   
  
“How was the train ride?” Xion asked as she slowly let go from her, immediately opting for Kairi’s bag over her shoulder, carrying it on her own now. Kairi accepted with a nod, her smile still on her face.    
  
“Train ride was okay, but oh man I’m beat from today’s training session.” Kairi told her, stretching her arms in front of her. “Merlin really put me through the ropes today.”   
  
The station slowly cleared from all the people wandering around, leaving the two alone as the train left the station again.    
  
“Well! Good thing I set up a small surprise for you and we can rest up together!” Xion took hold of Kairi’s hand and Kairi locked her fingers with her, a comfortable and familiar gesture for her. “It’s not far, I’ll lead the way.”   
  
“Oh! Sure then.”    
  
Kairi followed Xion out of the station, hand in hand, so close of wanting to ask what she planned for today. But it was supposed to be a  _ surprise _ and what was a surprise without … the surprise. 

Xion had been doting her ever since they came closer, always having some sort of gift prepared for her - even if it was just as simple as a flower, sometimes just taking her out for ice cream, or a movie - Kairi was excited each time they met up, always curious what Xion had planned this time. And sometimes she tried to do something in return, yet between traveling and training to become a keyblade master, Kairi didn’t had much time in between.   
  
But that was okay. Xion loved her. She loved Xion. They were happy like that.   
  
All the while they walked, Kairi told Xion of what she did today. Being in that extra dimension to train, how she focused on her magic this lesson. Xion asked her if she could watch her train one day and Kairi promised her she could arrange something, she just had to ask Merlin if it was okay. And that wouldn’t be a hard thing, considering he would bring her ice cream if she simply asked.    
  
The thought of watching Kairi training made Xion’s heart flutter - for once she could meet up at her place instead of always being the other way around. She was already looking forward to that now, picturing this day in her head.   
  
“Ah, there we are!” Xion suddenly exclaimed and Kairi stopped in her tracks, snapping out of her thoughts and rambling. She blinked and looked around, finally realizing where they ended up at.    
  
A lovely small park at the edge of the city, rarely visited, and very much hidden between trees. The setting sun barely managed to shine over the tall trees surrounding it, giving this place a wonderful cozy atmosphere with a warm light. No one else was here with them, safe for some birds who wanted to share this beautiful place with them. And right in the middle of it - Kairi’s eyes landed on the checkered picnic blanket in the middle, a small basket on it, decorated with small flowers around it.    
  
Kairi’s constant smile formed into a grin and she beamed at the sight, pulling Xion close to give her a kiss on her cheek.    
  
“That’s so  _ cute _ !”    
  
Xion shared her enthusiasm, smiling as she took Kairi’s hand to bring her closer to the set up picnic. “After such a long day of training I was sure you would like some time to rest up.”   
  
“It’s  _ wonderful. _ ”   
  
They both walked over to the picnic blanket and sat down on it, Xion immediately opted for the basket to reveal some contents of it.    
  
“Hey, are you hungry? I made some sandwiches and brought some fruits, too!” Xion took out several small bags of food and set it down on the blanket, letting Kairi decide what to take first. Curiously Kairi started with the first one, opening a bag of strawberries that had a heart or a crown cut on top. The second bag were apple slices, neatly cut into small pieces and as a highlight - a duck formed out of it. Watermelon slices and grapes followed as well, and the sandwiches looked like they were made from heaven.    
  
Kairi didn’t want to repeat herself, but she couldn’t find any other words for that.    
  
“You’re …  _ You’re cute. _ ” She leaned closer and gave her another kiss on her cheek, this time making Xion blush in the process.    
  
“Well, Axel and Isa have been helping me with this.” Xion said while she rubbed the back of her head in shyness. “But! The idea came from me.”

With another round of shared laughter, they both started to enjoy the food. This was the perfect downtime for Kairi, able to spend her free time with her  _ girlfriend _ , just doing something together in peace. Snuggled up and eating wonderful food together was even better.    
  
After a while Kairi ended up lying in Xion’s lap, satisfied from the meal Xion prepared as a surprise. She was starting to doze off as Xion slowly stroked through her hair, playing with it as she saw Kairi enjoying this comfort. With a smile she looked down to her, deeming this little date as a success.    
  
Now if there wasn’t just  _ one more thing _ .   
  
Chewing on her lip she looked over the almost-empty basket, knowing that it still had one more thing in it. Being a big part why she set this whole picnic up in the first place.    
  
Kairi opened one eye and saw Xion’s nervous look into the distance, tucking on her shirt to get her attention again.    
  
“What’s wrong?” Kairi simply asked, managing to get Xion look at her again.    
  
She held her breath, her mind running all over the place to think what she could say now. Kairi lifted herself up from her lap, worry seen on her face. What felt like a long time, Xion finally came up with some words.   
  
“Do you think you can take one more bite?”   
  
Kairi raised her eyebrows at the question and watched Xion grab for the basket again, a big question mark in her head.  _ Didn’t we eat all of the food? Did she forget to take out one more- _ _  
_ _  
_ But Kairi never came close to finishing her thoughts, her heart almost stopping as Xion turned around from the basket again.    
  
“I want to be part of your life, forever.”    
  
Two Paopu Fruits were in Xion’s hands and Kairi couldn’t believe what she saw. Tears swelled up in her eyes, unable to say anything.    
  
“Xion, I -”   
  
Inching closer, Xion handed her the fruit with a smile, waiting for her response. And Kairi didn’t hesitate, taking Xion’s offer and held the fruit in her shaky hand.    
  
“I want to be a part of your life, too.”    
  
And with that, they both took a bite out of the other’s fruit.    
  
Kairi’s emotions came down crashing to her and her tears didn’t stop behind a laugh, putting the fruit away to wrap her arms around Xion.    
  
“I love you.” She whispered, feeling how Xion returned the hug, nuzzling her cheek against her. And Xion returned those three words, holding her close quite a while before she leaned back again, looking deep into her eyes.   
  
The kiss that followed was one they would never forget, forever treasured inside their hearts.   
  
  



End file.
